


A Little Thicker Than These Fingers

by ThorinOakenshield (Jensensational)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/ThorinOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had taken some pride when Thorin had stated he was surprised the hobbit was so well endowed. He joked saying, “Well you know what they say about people with big feet,” which had earned a small laugh from Thorin. Bilbo’s pride quickly diminished the moment he saw exactly how large Thorin was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thicker Than These Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Sierra whom I was discussing the size of dwarf and hobbit genitalia with. Thus this came into existence. Not the best work since it was written at the crack of dawn but at least there is some smut.
> 
> You can also read this on my tumblr [here](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/39813557171)

Bilbo had taken some pride when Thorin had stated he was surprised the hobbit was so well endowed. He joked saying, “Well you know what they say about people with big feet,” which had earned a small laugh from Thorin. Bilbo’s pride quickly diminished the moment he saw exactly how large Thorin was. Granted Bilbo was expecting the dwarf to be larger, after all the rest of him was bulky and toned with thick muscles. However, he hadn’t expected something quite so large. He gulped as he scooted further up the bed; there was no way that would fit inside him. Bilbo may be blessed in the size of his cock, but the rest of him was still rather petite in comparison to the larger dwarf (whose mouth was doing sinful things to Bilbo’s right nipple). 

Thorin leaned back and caught sight of the doubt and slight hint of fear on the hobbit’s face. He offered the barest of smiles as he gently massaged Bilbo’s inner thighs. 

“Relax, good thief. I will not harm you.”

“You say that but there is a chance that putting that in me could kill me,” Bilbo retorted with a huff. 

Thorin chuckled at that before reaching to the small table by their bedside and coating his fingers in the oil in the vase there. He brought his slicked fingers to Bilbo’s entrance, giving the hobbit a reassuring grin before pressing one finger in slowly. He took his time stretching the hobbit, be sure to be as gentle and careful as possible. When he had Bilbo make small noises of pleasure, he added a second finger repeating the same process as before. Bilbo was mewling in delight by the time Thorin added a third finger. Thorin hooked his fingers earning a loud gasp from the hobbit. He continued stretching him, grinning to himself when he pressed his fingers in further earning a sharp cry of bliss from Bilbo. He repeated the action earning a moan this time. 

“I wonder, dear hobbit, if I could finish you like this? With just my fingers inside of you, stretching you open for me.” Thorin continued his motions, hooking his fingers occasionally to earn another sound of pleasure. Eventually his own desire became to great to ignore and he pulled his fingers out before reaching over to the vase again and using the oil to coat his aching cock. 

“W-Wait. I don’t think that—”

“—Trust me, dear one,” Thorin said as he held three fingers up, “This was the width that was in you just now. I can assure you that though I am endowed, I’m only a little thicker than these fingers.” Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly; he hadn’t realized how thick Thorin’s fingers. Bilbo nodded, giving Thorin his approval. The dwarf gave him a small smile before leaning up and kissing his brow. 

“Just relax,” Thorin said, his voice sending shivers down Bilbo’s spine. Thorin pressed in slowly earning a groan from the hobbit. Eventually he was buried to the hilt, using all his control to keep still while Bilbo got used to the feeling of him. Bilbo nodded once, signalling for Thorin to move. He moved slowly at first, not wishing to hurt the smaller being. However that quickly changed the moment Bilbo said with a moan, “Please Thorin. More. Please.” 

Bilbo had coupled with other hobbits, but nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing had ever felt so pleasurable, made him feel so full and complete. 

“Mmm Thorin. So large,” Bilbo said, his voice wrecked from moaning so much.

“Well you know what they say,” Thorin paused to let out a low groan as Bilbo arched into him, “about people with big hands.”


End file.
